dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Hurlock
} |name = Hurlock |image = Hurlock.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Darkspawn |class = Warriors and mages |variations = Hurlock Hurlock alpha Hurlock bolter Hurlock emissary Hurlock grunt Hurlock omega |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins The Stone Prisoner Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent }} Hurlocks are taller and more muscular than genlocks and often form the strongest part of darkspawn armies. They are known to excel at using two-handed weapons. Hurlock alphas are among the best of the darkspawn shock troops, and are particularly fierce in close combat. A single berserking hurlock can often be a match for numerous opponents at once. They are known to adorn themselves with roughly-carved tattoos to keep track of their kills and deeds, though it is unknown whether or not there is a uniform standard to these markings. Background Not known for tactical prowess, hurlocks have to be told where to go. But once they're there, there's no need for instruction. These darkspawn are masters of the blade; crippling, shattering, battering, bruising, slashing, hacking, tearing, ripping, biting, stabbing, strangling are all easy feats for these monstrosities. Although by no means the most powerful, they are the most infamous darkspawn, as many survivors of a darkspawn raid will only remember the armored, bloodied corpse-like, foul creatures that killed their friends and slaughtered their children. Foul indeed, while not exactly graceful, the job is always done with these darkspawn. Hurlocks are born from broodmothers that were once female humans. Types of hurlocks Among their ranks, hurlocks are differentiated by their abilities. The most basic hurlocks are the most common, and serve as heavy infantry. The next iteration is the hurlock alpha, which have slightly more hit points and a higher Strength statistic, as well as some group-effect skills, such as Rally. The next iteration is the hurlock emissary, which is a magic-wielding Alpha Hurlock. The next form is the hurlock omega, which combines the abilities of all three lower forms into a single, dangerous form. The toughest form of all Hurlocks yet encountered is the ancient darkspawn; this is a very old Hurlock who has donned incredibly durable armor and has hit points rivalling the equivalent level of drake, if not higher, and can easily destroy an entire party with minimal backup. So far, they have only been seen in the Dead Trenches. * Hurlock archer * Hurlock Grunt * Hurlock Bolter * Hurlock alpha **Hurlock berserker **Hurlock general * Hurlock emissary ** Hurlock Battle mage ** Hurlock omega * The Disciples Gallery Hurlock-concept1.jpg|Hurlock Concept art Hurlock-concept2.jpg|Hurlock alpha Concept art Hurlock-concept3.jpg|Hurlock emissary Concept art DA2_Hurlock_face_closeup_cutscene.jpg|A Hurlock in Dragon Age II 01hurlock.png|Hurlock in Dragon Age II Hurlock & Weapons DA2 Concept Art.png|Dragon Age II Hurlock Concept Art Hurlock DAI.png|A Hurlock in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:A Tale of Orzammar creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:The Stone Prisoner creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:The Descent creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Darkspawn Category:Hurlocks